dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening/FAQ
I actually created this section in the hope that all of the questions here will be related to the Origins to Awakening transfer & differences between Origins and Awakening in general. The questions and answers have always been in this case until this question came up: So should we start another section dedicated to Quests and non-Origins related Questions? Did a transfer today from an Origins (post-Epilogue, manual save in camp) file with as much stuff as I could pack into a human noble rogue's inventory. Here's a list of what successfully transfers, what doesn't, and what gets modified/bugged. I'm new to wiki stuff, so feel free to do any cleanup necessary if someone wants to move it on to the front page. I made this largely because I was concerned about what I could bring with me and no one else seemed to have a complete list. 03:30, March 31, 2010 (UTC) SUCCESSFUL TRANSFERS - Over 3.7k gold (mostly from potent lyrium potion farming) - Poultices, potions, injury kits of all levels; one stack of each confirmed - Runes, and runes socketed within weapons. (Weapons that successfully transfer, that is.) - Multiple items (e.g. Bard's Dancing Shoes x2) if you "bugged" Bodahn by purchasing things from his inventory before it reset after the first camp sequence, immediately after Lothering. - Weapons: The Veshialle, Crow Dagger (tier 7), Maric's Blade, Duncan's Sword, Duncan's Dagger, Topsider's Honor, Keening Blade, Chasind Great Maul, Far Song, Falon'Din's Reach, Staff of the Magister Lord, Heaven's Wrath, Corrupted Magister's Staff, Magister's Staff. NOTE: Your non-active weapon set will be unequipped and placed in your inventory during the transfer. Make sure you have enough inventory space to hold all of those items, or they may disappear. - Helmets: The Long Sight, Quicksilver Arming Cap, Free Scout Arming Cap, Corruption, Enchanter's Arming Cap, Helm of Honnleath, Armsman's Tensioner, Cailan's Helm - Gloves: Repeater Gloves, Pushback Strikers, Gloves of Guile, Black Hand Gauntlets, Ashen Gloves, Storm Talons, Qunari Siege Gauntlets, Wade's Superior Dragonbone Plate Gloves, Juggernaut Plate Gloves, Cailan's Gauntlets, Red Jenny Seekers - Boots: Bard's Dancing Shoes, Magus War Boots, Silverhammer's Tackmasters, Cadash Stompers, Wade's Superior Dragonbone Plate Boots, Juggernaut Plate Boots, Cailan's Greaves - Armor: Shadow of the Empire, The Felon's Coat, Dalish Armor, Evon the Great's Mail, Wade's Superior Dragonbone Plater Armor, Cailan's Breastplate. NOTE: All tier 7/non-robe armor gains 3 rune sockets during transfer, so bring three extra along for whatever your Warden is wearing, or more if you're moving more armor. - Robes: Reaper's Vestments, Tevinter Mage Robes, Robes of the Magister Lords, Tevinter Enchanter's Robes, Tevinter Robe - Amulets: The Spellward, Heart of Witherfang, Par Vollen Willstone, Shaper's Amulet, Lifedrinker - Belts: Andruil's Blessing, Cord of Shattered Dreams, Destructionist's Belt, Belt of the Magister Lords, Dwarven Merchant's Belt, Ornate Leather Belt, Longbowman's Belt - Rings: Lifegiver, Ring of Ages, Harvest Festival Ring, Key to the City, Dawn Ring, Dusk Ring, Ring of the Warrior, Dalish Battery, Dreamsever, Frostshear, Seal of Rat Red, Silverleaf, Keeper's Ring, Golden Ring, Surveyor DOES NOT TRANSFER This seems to include everything you got from pre-order DLC, or acquired in Warden's Keep. - Blood Dragon Plate set - Warden Commander Boots, Gloves, and Armor - Starfang - The Lucky Stone - Shadow Belt - Winter's Grasp *do you mean Wintersbreath? If so, there are 2 versions. The one from the Warden's Keep does not xfer, but the purchasable one will (it's better anyway). - Final Reason - Bergen's Honor MAY BE BUGGED There's a mod on DANexus that lets you acquire "equivalents" to pre-order DLC from Bodahn, e.g. The Wicked Oath. Some of these items will have gray icons after being transferred to Awakenings, but appear to be otherwise functional (listed below.) Others, like Footpad's Sash, look correct and appear to work as normal. - The Hitman's Vow - Casque of the Heights - Sentry's Badge Question: Character When importing a character from Origins, will the character be 25 lvl or the same lvl as in the save. - I'm not sure I understand. New (warden) characters start off at level 19 (maybe 18?) in Awakening, not 25. And while I imported a warden only once, I think they start off at the level you left them at in Origins. -- (talk) 06:10, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Not Entirely True "Question: Will characters who have chosen to be King-consort/Queen-consort/Teyrn of Gwaren get any extra sovereigns or special items at the start of The Awakening? Answer: There are no extra sovereigns or special items regardless of how Origins ended." - While for the most part that's true, the exception is if you get Loghain and allow him to live in Origins. He'll give you the axe "Frenzy" and 10 Soverigns. -- (talk) 05:33, March 5, 2011 (UTC) - Actually, while I kept reading this, somebody already covered this information in another section (the stuff about Loghain). So I'm just going to delete this question and answer, but I'll leave this topic just in case it comes up again. -- (talk) 05:38, March 5, 2011 (UTC) pc dragon age origins ultimate edition - how access awakening I bought the ultimate edition including a disk named origins and one named awakening. When installing origins it asked for the second disk. So i believe it installed the ultimate edition and so the expansion awakening right away. However whilst playing there is a guy in the camp mentioning to help him on a quest called soldier's peek, but the game tells me i cannot access it as i have to pay for it and download. Are there then expansions that are not included in this ultimate edition ? And is awakening directly playable/available with ultimate edition or do i have to finish the game origins first in order to then access awakening ? And if directly playable how can i check this ? Sorry for the questions but i simply love this game and do not want to miss out on anything that's included in this ultimate edition or on offer grtz rob aka redmage List of items you should NOT (try to) import into DA:A. When finishing a DA:O campaign, I struggled to find a full list of items which can't be imported into DA:A. So I tested it myself, and I think the results could be used as a (rather) quick reference for the confused importer. The following list details which items you should NOT try to import into DA:A. 1. Rewards for DLC accomplishments: Items in this section will not survive the import process; Instead, they'll be replaced by their Awakening version. Therefore you should sell these items before starting Awakening. You'll receive the more powerful version of these items, anyway. * "The Golems of Amgarrak" Sash of Forbidden Secrets The High Regard of House Dace The Reaper's Cudgel * "The Witch Hunt" Cinch of Skillful Maneuvering Vestments of the Seer Dragonbone Cleaver Sorrows of Arlathan * "Leliana's Song" Battledress of the Provocateur 2. DLC items which WILL BE LOST when importing (hence, you should sell them): * All unique items from "Warden's Keep" Antique Warden Crossbow Asturian's Might Robes of Avernus Shadow Belt Starfang Warden Commander Armor Set Warden Tower Shield Winter's Breath * All "Collector's Edition" and "Promotional" items Blood Dragon Armor Set Bregen's Honor Final Reason Grimoire of the Frozen Wastes The Lucky Stone Embri's Many Pockets Amulet of the War Mage Helm of the Deep Mark of Vigilance * Most of the "Exclusive" items Memory Band Lion's Paw Feral Wolf Charm The Wicked Oath Band of Fire Dalish Promise Ring Guildmaster's Belt The Edge 3. DLC items which can be imported safely: * "The Stone Prisoner" Blood-Gorged Amulet Cadash Stompers Cord of Shattered Dreams Dead Thaig Shanker Harvest Festival Ring Helm of Honnleath Olaf's Cheese Knife Wilhelm's Magus Staff -- (talk) 12:08, December 20, 2011 (UTC)BEB :note: stone prisoner items only import on PC, return to ostagar imports well on all platforms--Schrödingercat (talk) 14:00, December 20, 2011 (UTC)